Belladone fatale
by Lucachu
Summary: Shulk voudrait offrir un cadeau à Fiora. Son amie prend soin de lui alors qu'elle doit veiller sur son frère convalescent. Un présent serait peu de chose pour la remercier, même s'il doit passer beaucoup de temps à le concevoir. Shulk ignore alors ce que s'apprête à subir la Colonie 9. Petit OS. Se déroule en début de jeu.


**Note de l'auteur :**

La belladone fatale est la fleur faisant partie des objets favoris de Fiora. Il est donc possible que ce soit la fleur préférée de Fiora.

L'idée est partiellement inspirée d'une quête secondaire où il est question de retrouver des pièces de mékons pour réparer une fleur mécanique.

Petit OS sur un jeu que j'aime énormément.

**Avertissement :**

_Xenoblade Chronicles_ est la propriété de Nintendo. Seul le scénario m'appartient. Se situe en début de jeu, spoiler sur un événement majeur survenant en début de jeu (l'événement provoquant le départ de Shulk en voyage). Présence de violence canon au jeu.

* * *

Shulk examine la petite structure métallique qu'il tient dans sa main gauche. Le jeune homme blond admire son travail. Le métal commence à ressembler à une fleur de belladone. Shulk sait qu'il est loin d'avoir achevé son œuvre. Il est néanmoins satisfait du résultat actuel.

Shulk attrape de sa main droite une pince posée sur son bureau. Grâce à l'outil, il tord un morceau de pétale.

Son atelier est calme. Celui-ci est situé dans le bâtiment de recherches de l'armée de la Colonie 9. Il n'est pas rare d'entendre les échos des entraînements militaires. Quelques heures plus tôt, Shulk entendait la voix du colonel Vangarre. Le militaire gradé, fidèle à lui-même, hurlait sur ses subordonnés. Dans ces moments-là, une pensée de Shulk dérive à chaque fois sur les soldats, se demandant si son ami Reyn, est l'un de ceux se faisant sermonner.

Vangarre est connu pour attribuer des tâches impossibles et pour sa sévérité. Shulk est satisfait de ne pas être un combattant comme Reyn. Les entraînements et les ordres militaires ne sont pas pour lui. Il est heureux de pouvoir étudier autant qu'il le souhaite.

Shulk a fini depuis longtemps son temps réglementaire de travail. Le chercheur a délaissé Monado, l'épée légendaire, pour se consacrer à son activité. Habituellement, Shulk passe ses soirées dans son atelier afin de pouvoir étudier davantage Monado. Shulk espère pouvoir un jour pouvoir en percer le secret. Ses deux meilleurs amis d'enfance, Reyn et Fiora, ainsi que son presque père adoptif, Dickson, lui reprochent régulièrement de passer trop de temps enfermé au laboratoire. Ils lui conseillent de sortir plus souvent, et pas uniquement pour se rendre au cimetière mékons récupérer des morceaux de ferrailles. Shulk aime se rendre là-bas depuis des années pour trouver des merveilles mécaniques.

Shulk sait que Fiora et Reyn ont du mal à comprendre sa fascination pour Monado, l'unique arme capable de nuire aux mékons. Seul Dunban, le frère de Fiora a été en mesure de la contrôler, et cela au prix de son bras droit.

L'épée émerveille tellement le chercheur qu'il rate souvent l'heure de ses déjeuners. Fiora prend néanmoins soin de lui et lui prépare régulièrement des sandwichs. Shulk déteste les légumes qu'ils contiennent et n'a jamais osé lui avouer son aversion. Fiora est toujours très gentille et attentionnée avec lui. Il n'a aucune envie de se plaindre.

Fiora prend à la fois soin de lui et de Dunban, son frère aîné. Depuis presque un an, Dunban ne peut plus utiliser son bras droit, paralysé à cause de Monado. Le héros de la colonie 9 est revenu gravement blessé de la dernière bataille. Ses blessures l'ont forcé à rester aliter durant de nombreux mois. Fiora est la dernière famille qu'il reste à Dunban.

Fiora consacre ses journées à veiller sur son frère aîné. Le guerrier ne peut plus combattre, subvenir aux besoins de leur foyer. Shulk est conscient que cela lui demande des efforts. Pourtant, elle continue de lui préparer ses déjeuners.

Shulk voudrait remercier son amie. Sa dernière visite au cimetière mékons lui a apporté une idée pour exprimer sa gratitude. Le jeune homme a décidé de lui fabriquer une petite sculpture en métal. Shulk a un jour entendu Dunban affirmer que la belladone fatale est la fleur préférée de sa sœur.

La plante toxique ne pousse que dans le lointain massif de montagnes de Valak. Réputé pour être l'un des endroits les plus dangereux de Bionis, frontière avec Mékonis, rares sont ceux qui osent s'aventurer là-bas. Shulk le sait que trop bien. Ses parents ont payé leur expédition de leur vie.

Le chercheur a récupéré des morceaux de métal et œuvre à présent pour fabriquer à Fiora une réplique artificielle. Fiora pourra la garder en permanence sans craindre que la fleur ne se fane.

Shulk jette un coup d'œil à ses croquis étalés sur le bureau. Il est déjà parvenu à fabriquer un gardar pour Reyn. Sans être artisan, il devrait pouvoir atteindre son objectif.

Quelques coupures ornent ses doigts, conséquences du tranchant métallique qui a heurté sa peau. Les feuilles de la belladone sont plus coupantes que les épines d'une rose. De petites traces rouges ressortent sur le pâle de sa peau. Shulk ne s'en soucie pas. Seul le résultat l'importe. Le jeune homme a hâte de voir le sourire de son amie lorsqu'il lui offrira son cadeau. Il s'imagine son visage encadré par ses mèches blondes, avec ses yeux rayonnants de joies.

– Shulk, je peux entrer ?

Le chercheur sursaute en reconnaissant la voix de Fiora. Le jeune homme se dépêche de cacher ses croquis sous les notes de recherches concernant Monado. Sa main gauche se resserre sur la fleur, tandis qu'il cherche une cachette sur son bureau. Dans l'empressement, Shulk délaisse toute précaution dans sa manipulation. Les parties coupantes de l'objet entaillent sa paume, lui arrachant un gémissement.

Shulk jette l'objet par réflexe et examine sa main. Du sang s'écoule de sa chair. Il grimace, constatant l'étendue de la blessure.

– Shulk, tout va bien ?

Le jeune homme se dépêche de dissimuler la fleur de métal, à présent de couleur rubis, sous des feuilles de papier. Il réussit juste à temps. Fiora est à présent à ses côtés. Shulk tente maladroitement de camoufler sa blessure.

Le sang tombe goutte à goutte sur le sol de la pièce. Fiora le remarque immédiatement malgré la couleur sombre du sol. Elle s'exclame, inquiète.

– Shulk ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

– Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas.

– Tu saignes. Laisse-moi voir.

Fiora attrape le poignet de son ami et examine sa blessure. Shulk la laisse agir, espérant que cela accaparera son attention, qu'elle ne s'apercevra pas des feuilles sur lesquelles commencent à apparaître des taches rouges. Le sang imprègne lentement le papier.

– C'est à cause de tes recherches ? Tu as essayé quelque chose avec Monado ?

Shulk devine que Fiora craint que Monado lui fasse du mal à son tour, son frère ayant perdu l'usage de son bras à cause de l'arme. Un autre mystère qu'il souhaite percer un jour.

– Non, ce n'est pas Monado. Je... un projet secondaire que l'armée m'a confié. À cause d'un outil.

Un mensonge partiel. Shulk réalise que Fiora n'est pas convaincue. Elle ne le contredit néanmoins pas.

– Il faut soigner ça. L'infirmerie doit être fermée à cette heure... Viens, je vais m'en occuper.

Shulk se lève, entrainé par Fiora qui le tire par le poignet droit. La jeune fille le fait sortir de son atelier et le mène dans le couloir. Ils croisent une scientifique noponne dont le regard est plongé dans ses notes. Elle les remarque à peine, concentrée dans une liste de données.

Fiora entraîne Shulk vers un petit meuble encastré dans le mur, situé à côté d'un évier.

La jeune fille se lave précautionneusement les mains, lâchant temporairement le poignet de Shulk.

– Tes vaccins sont à jour ?

– Oui. En tant que chercheur je dois obligatoirement recevoir toute une liste de piqures. De toute manière, Dickson a toujours veillé à ce que je les reçoive, ne t'inquiète pas pour cela.

Dickson a toujours surveillé sa santé de très près. Un point non discutable avec son presque père adoptif. Si Dickson ne s'était pas de nouveau absenté pour l'une de ses expédition et que Shulk était rentré blessé, il l'aurait immédiatement soigné.

Fiora détermine de nettoyer sa peau. L'eau continue de s'écouler.

– Donne-moi ta main blessée.

Shulk obéit. Fiora la positionne sous le débit froid. Le sang s'écoule avec le liquide, le colorant légèrement de rouge.

Après avoir rincé la blessure, Fiora ouvre le petit meuble situé à côté de l'évier. La jeune fille sort des bandages et du coton qu'elle imbibe avec du désinfectant. Fiora appuie doucement sur la paume de Shulk. Le jeune homme ne peut s'empêcher d'échapper une plainte.

– Désolé.

– Cela fait si mal que ça ? Je connais les soins de base, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

Dunban était revenu de la bataille de Galahad couvert de bandages. Shulk est sûr que Fiora lui changeait régulièrement ses pansements. Il ne doute pas instant qu'elle possède les compétences.

– Un réflexe, pardon.

Fiora délaisse le coton imbibé de sang avant d'appliquer un autre morceau. Elle se met à appuyer sur la blessure fortement, dans le but de stopper le saignement. Shulk se laisse faire, ayant totalement confiance en elle.

Ses pensées dérivent quelques instants sur le cadeau à l'origine de sa coupure. S'il s'est blessé avec, Fiora risque aussi d'avoir le même problème en la manipulant.

Shulk se dit que son idée de présent n'est finalement peut-être pas un bon choix. La fleur sera certes éternelle mais dangereuse. Il doit trouver autre chose.

– Comment tu t'es infligé cette blessure ?

La voix de Fiora le sort de ses pensées. Shulk réalise qu'elle a déjà commencé à protéger sa main d'un bandage. Ses gestes sont sûrs et doux.

– Je... à cause d'un morceau de métal.

– Je comprends mieux que la coupure soit si nette. Un peu plus et il te fallait des points de suture.

– C'est juste une petite coupure, rien de grave.

Shulk pense honnêtement ce qu'il dit. Il est conscient que les soldats et ceux ayant combattu contre les mékons ont reçus d'importantes blessures. Des dommages parfois irréversibles. Il n'a pas le droit de comparer la sienne à celles que Dunban a reçues.

– Je ne plaisante pas Shulk. Il faudra vérifier tous les jours ton bandage. Je l'ai désinfecté mais cela ne signifie pas que tu dois te comporter de manière inconsciente avec. Demain, tu iras la faire vérifier à l'infirmerie.

Fiora termine de panser sa main. Shulk vérifie qu'il peut toujours la fermer et bouger ses doigts sans gêne. La bande blanche ne l'entrave aucunement et est correctement serrée. La pensée que se soit Fiora qui l'ait soignée provoque une vague de chaleur dans son cœur.

– Tu dois prendre soin de toi Shulk.

– Pardon, je ne voulais pas te déranger avec ça. Merci de m'avoir soigné.

Le visage de Fiora montre une expression inquiète. La jeune fille a du mal à le croire. Elle connaît parfaitement Shulk. Elle sait qu'il est incapable de s'occuper de son bien-être.

– Tu comptes retourner étudier Monado ?

Shulk hésite quelques secondes. S'il retourne dans son atelier, Fiora voudra le suivre. Son amie risque de voir le prototype de son cadeau ou les plans souillés par son sang. Shulk décide d'arrêter de travailler pour qu'elle ne découvre pas sa surprise. Il nettoiera les dégâts demain.

– Non, je vais rentrer à la maison.

– Dunban m'a dit que Dickson n'était toujours pas rentré ?

Malgré leur différence d'âge, Dunban et Dickson sont d'excellents amis, et cela depuis longtemps. Les deux hommes ont mené de nombreuses batailles ensemble. Sans Dickson pour lui venir en aide, Dunban serait peut-être mort lors de la bataille de Galahad. Monado l'avait énormément affaibli, vidé de toute force.

L'amitié entre les deux guerriers a permis à Fiora et Shulk d'être plus proches, leur offrant plus de moments à passer ensemble.

– Non. Je n'ai pas de nouvelles de lui. Je pense qu'il ne reviendra pas avant plusieurs semaines.

– Viens manger à la maison.

Shulk apprécie énormément Dunban, le héros de la Colonie 9. Le chercheur n'a pas choisi la voie du guerrier comme Dunban et l'admire pourtant énormément. Il le connait depuis son arrivée à la Colonie 9 et le considère comme un ami.

Le jeune homme craint néanmoins de troubler son repos.

– Je risque de vous déranger.

– Non, Dunban sera heureux de te voir.

Shulk se laisse finalement convaincre. Une pensée le traverse ; il trouvera peut-être une autre idée de cadeau une fois là-bas. S'il ose demander à Dunban, le frère aîné de Fiora aura sans doute de bons conseils à lui offrir.

* * *

La douleur pourfendant son cœur, Shulk s'éloigne en tentant de retenir les larmes. Il ignore où se trouve Reyn. Dunban s'est isolé chez lui, refusant tout visite et acceptant seulement celle de Dickson venu lui apporter à manger. Shulk n'a pas eu le courage d'aller le voir, même en accompagnant Dickson.

La Colonie 9 est en deuil. Certains bâtiments fument encore, conséquence de l'attaque mékon de la veille.

Les familles et les proches portent les corps d'êtres chéris au bord du lac dans une profession funèbre. Les âmes des morts pourront rejoindre Bionis et reposer en paix.

Fiora ne trouvera pas le repos. Son amie est l'une des victimes que les mékons ont emporté après les avoir pourfendues.

Aucun corps à pleurer. Aucune cérémonie possible pour lui dire au revoir.

Shulk s'éloigne des civils en pleurent. Le jeune homme marche le long du chemin menant au parc de la colonie. Des débris bordent l'allée à l'herbe calcinée par endroits.

Son cœur se déchire lentement à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Les hurlements de douleur de Fiora ne cessent de lui résonner dans son crâne. Un cri d'agonie aigu et empli de souffrance. La vision du sang de Fiora sur les griffes du Facia Noir ne cesse de venir le hanter. Des traces pourpres et chaudes sur un métal froid. Une vision qu'il ne pourra jamais oublier.

Monado lui a pourtant montré quelques minutes auparavant le drame qui allait se dérouler. Il n'a rien pu faire. Il a dû assister à la mort de son amie en sachant pertinemment, scène par scène ce qui allait arriver. Le souvenir de la détresse de Dunban, témoin de la mort violente de sa précieuse petite sœur, lui apporte un goût de bile dans la bouche.

Shulk remonte lentement les escaliers menant au parc de la Colonie 9. La belladone fatale en métal bouge dans sa poche. La fleur est achevée et ses bords sont moins coupants. Il n'a pas eu le temps de lui offrir. Il n'a pas eu le temps de...

L'ascension des marches de pierre ne lui a jamais semblé si dure. Shulk n'est pas pressé d'arriver au sommet. Son souffle se couple en apercevant le banc vide. Fiora était encore assise là la veille, à ses côtés. Ils riaient, insouciants, observant la vue de la Colonie 9 depuis le belvédère. Fiora lui avait préparé son repas, comme à son habitude.

Shulk s'avance vers la barrière, protection face au vide et à d'éventuelles chutes dans le lac se situant beaucoup plus bas. Il pose ses mains sur la barre de bois, son cœur lui donnant l'impression de pouvoir s'effondrer à tout moment.

Les dégâts de l'attaque des mékons sont parfaitement visible d'où il situe.

Une libellule des plaines vient voler près de lui, frôlant presque ses cheveux blonds. La vue de l'insecte provoque en Shulk un nouveau déluge de tristesse. Avec Reyn et Fiora, ils allaient souvent en capturer lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Ils les enfermaient dans des bocaux aux couvercles percés et les ramenaient fièrement à Dunban, en tant que cadeaux. Le frère aîné de Fiora les acceptait toujours avec grand plaisir. Il les libérait ensuite et les regardaient s'envoler avec eux.

La mâchoire tremblante, Shulk sort le petit paquet qu'il transportait dans sa poche. Il l'ouvre lentement et en extrait sa création de métal, la belladone fatale. Il caresse les feuilles de ses doigts.

Il avait réussi à l'achever et l'avait soigneusement nettoyé. Plus aucune goutte de sang ne colore l'acier. Shulk l'a ressert plus fort volontairement. La pression qui l'exerce dessus permet au métal aux bords adoucis de mordre sa peau. Le jeune homme enfonce sa chair volontairement dessus. La douleur physique se mêle à la souffrance psychologique.

Les larmes s'échappent de ses yeux, à la pensée que Fiora ne sera plus là pour le soigner à nouveau. Sa vision se brouille, ne discernant plus qu'une forme grise tachée de gouttelettes rouges.

Shulk hurle de douleur et lance la fleur du haut du belvédère. La fleur métallique coule immédiatement après avoir heurté la surface de l'eau, entraînée par son poids au fond du lac. De ses deux mains, Shulk s'appuie de toutes ses forces sur la rambarde. Il l'agrippe fermement, enfonçant ses ongles dans le bois. Des échardes s'enfoncent dans sa chair de nouveau meurtrie.

Sa colère et sa souffrance explosent dans son hurlement de désespoir. Shulk a l'impression que son cœur éclate dans sa poitrine.

Il se vengera. Il ne pourra faire son deuil que lorsque le Facia Noir fera détruit, à ses pieds.


End file.
